


La La Love

by magellanic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magellanic/pseuds/magellanic
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin had been dating happily for almost a year, and that's when Renjun came along and made their lives a lot brighter.





	La La Love

Renjun loved his job, absolutely loved it. When he was younger, he used to take his mother’s camera from his parent’s room and use it to take pictures of their garden, placed neatly in the backyard. He would run in between the rows of flowers and giggle to himself, pausing every so often to admire the beauty of nature. His favorites were the lilies, they always looked so delicate yet strong at the same time—Renjun loved them. So, when his mother offered to let him work in their family flower shop—Huang’s Arrangements—when he was seventeen, he jumped at the chance. He was now eighteen, and he loved working there more than anything. He’d never come home from work feeling down or sad—of course, that all changed one day.

Renjun really was minding his own business, he promises. He was known as the level-headed friend; being friends with Mark and Donghyuck did that to you. He always stayed calm and collected, he took care of Donghyuck’s clumsy self before Mark came into the picture, and he still did it sometimes these days when Mark wasn’t around. He always thought out his options before he made decisions. He rarely ever got so mad that it showed (like that one time Donghyuck accidentally told his mom they snuck out at midnight), and he didn’t like showing his emotions in public, but he did in private. He rarely told Donghyuck he loved him when it wasn’t when they were alone or over text. But, he was human, he had emotions and he expressed them by taking care of people and showing empathy and care towards them, occasionally using those three words that made people happy.

That all came crashing down the second Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin walked into his shop.

It was a warm, slightly cloudy, Saturday afternoon when the two boys, one taller with black hair and one shorter with light brown hair. They were chattering excitedly to each other until the smaller one looked up to meet Renjun’s eyes. Renjun’s heart couldn’t decide whether to stop completely or beat erratically, making his heart beat out of sync with his breathing. His breathing picked up and as the boys neared him, so did his heartrate. The shorter of the two whispered something to the taller and suddenly, the taller also looked up. Renjun broke eye contact with the brown-haired boy and stared into the other boy’s eyes, getting a bit lost in them. The taller boy’s eyes were dark and deep, and though he stood a good few feet away from Renjun, he felt like he was standing directly in front of the handsome boy.

Renjun swallowed heavily as they approached the counter, palms sweating at the thought of talking to the pretty boys. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and gave the brightest smile he could manage to the two boys.

“Hello, can I help you with something today?” he asked in the most level voice he could. He pat himself on the back for being able to keep a steady voice. The boys simply stared at him for a beat longer, before the shorter one spoke.

“Yes, actually. We’re looking for flowers that represent love and confession, do you have anything like that?” Renjun’s eyes shone with enjoyment as soon at the boy mentioned flower meanings. Renjun had always loved flowers, especially the meaning behind them.

“Yes, we do! If you’ll follow me,” he said, stepping out from behind the counter and walking over to the corner of the shop. Renjun led them to a few arrangements, landing on one certain arrangement that they seemed to like most.

“This one is made of asters and balsamines. Asters symbolize love and trust, while balsamines represent impatience. This arrangement would be used if you’re confessing to someone who is impatient or if you yourself are impatient to be with the other. I think it’s a cute arrangement to give to someone you like,” Renjun ended absentmindedly, realizing what he said and blushing lightly in front of the two boys. He fumbled for words and looked over at the two, who were smiling dazedly at him. The taller one spoke first.

“What do you think, Jaemin? I think Jisung is pretty impatient to be with Chenle, do you think we should get him this one?” His voice was deep, not at deep as the shorter boy’s—Jaemin’s—voice, but it was so soothing that Renjun had to blink back some sleepiness from his eyes. He smiled happily at the taller one and over at Jaemin, who was staring at Renjun with an intensity that made his blush deepen. He looked down at the ground and fiddled with his fingers.

“He is pretty impatient, they’ve known each other for years now and he’s never not liked him,” came the deeper voice Renjun has come to love. Renjun’s eyes fluttered calmly, wanting to fall into Jaemin’s arms while he sang him to sleep with that deep voice.

Instead, he looked up shyly, only to find Jaemin’s _and_ the other boy’s eyes on him, staring intently with small smiles. Renjun blushed under the stares and cleared his throat nervously.

“Um, I-I would recommend this arrangement, then. I think i-it’s really pretty and your friend will love it, I’m sure,” Renjun said in a small voice, cursing himself for stuttering throughout his sentences. Jaemin and the other boy just smiled widely, nodding enthusiastically. Renjun grabbed the arrangement out of the bucket, shook the water off of it, and walked it back to the counter. He typed the item number into the cash register and rang up the price.

“Your total is 25,000 won,” he told them, voice still small. They taller boy handed over his money and Renjun gave him the cash back due, his fingers slightly brushing over the other’s, making him inhale sharply and jump. He swallowed and looked back up at the boy, who was practically smirking at him, and hid his face by tilting his head down, letting his dark, brown hair fall over his forehead. He heard two laughs from above and snapped his neck up, staring at the two smiling boys with wide eyes.

“We’ll see you again,” he squinted at Renjun’s nametag, “Renjun,” the taller boy said, smiling so much so that his eyes crinkled, showing off his adorable eye smile. Renjun nodded silently, dumbly, and the two boys turned with a wave, continuing their chatter from before. Renjun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and sank back against the wall, panting heavily at the encounter, the two smiles of the boys engraved in his memory.

The next Monday at school, Renjun was power walking from his Trigonometry class to lunch, and he was furiously texting Donghyuck on his phone. He was so absorbed with his conversation with Donghyuck, he didn’t notice the boy walking straight towards him. The two boys collided, Renjun falling to the ground and dropping his phone in the process. He squeaked and reached out for his phone at the same time as the other boy did, making their hands touch one another’s. Sparks shot up Renjun’s arm and his head snapped up, looking into Jaemin’s eyes. His mouth dropped open ever so slightly and he stared into Jaemin’s eyes with wide eyes.

“Hi, Renjun, right? I remember it from your nametag,” Jaemin said in that deep voice with a smile. Renjun closed his mouth and nodded frantically, fingers tightening around Jaemin’s fingers. Jaemin glanced down at their hands, causing Renjun to also look down and retract his hand.

“Sorry… I’m sorry…” he muttered, holding his burning hand close to his chest. He blinked up at Jaemin when he reached out his hand, presumably to help him up, but Renjun was so nervous he didn’t even think about that possibility.

“Come on. Grab my hand,” Jaemin said softly, wiggling his fingers in Renjun’s face. Renjun blinked again and slowly reached towards Jaemin’s hand and he grasped it tightly, using it to pull himself up. His hand felt warm and soft within Renjun’s and when Jaemin didn’t let go, Renjun smiled ever so slightly. He bit back his smile and looked over at Jaemin, who was smiling softly at Renjun.

“Want me to walk you to lunch?” Jaemin asked, brushing Renjun’s hair out of his eyes. Renjun blushed and nodded silently, breaking eye contact with the other boy. As they walked, Jaemin initiated some small, friendly talk between the two of them.

“So, how old are you?” Jaemin asked, squeezing Renjun’s hand that he had yet to let go of. Renjun shyly squeezed back and answered the question.

“I turned eighteen about two months ago,” he replied, turning into the hallway that led to the cafeteria. “How about you?” he asked Jaemin.

“I’m seventeen! I turn eighteen in August, but Jeno turns eighteen this week.” Jaemin replied, naming someone Renjun was unfamiliar with.

“Jeno?” he asked, curious as to know who that was. Jaemin and Renjun looked over at each other as they walked and Jaemin’s eyes shone with happiness.

“Jeno is who was with me at your store! He’s my boyfriend.” _Boyfriend._ He’d called the other cute boy his boyfriend. Renjun’s small smile dropped and he shook his hand out of Jaemin’s grip. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaemin’s smile drop as well and he felt bad, but he wasn’t about to flirt with someone else’s boyfriend, no matter how cute and attractive he found him. Them. Both of them—he found both of them cute and attractive, but they were dating, so he couldn’t do anything about it. He turned to Jaemin with a tight smile, trying not to show how affected he was by this information. He shouldn’t be that affected, he really shouldn’t. He barely knew Jaemin and Jeno—he’d _just_ learned Jeno’s name.

“I’ll see you around,” Renjun said in a tight voice, walking through the doors and turning his back on Jaemin.

As he was sitting with Donghyuck and Mark at their table, arguing over nothing when Renjun felt a warm body sit next to his. He whipped his head to the right, only to look right into the handsome boy’s eyes. Jeno. Renjun saw Jaemin sit down next to Mark, who was staring wide eyed at the two boys alongside Donghyuck.

“Um, hi? Who are you two?” Mark asked, slightly confused as to why the two boys sat down at their table out of nowhere. Jeno turned his eyes from Renjun’s and looked over to Mark and Donghyuck. He and Jaemin smiled at the two boys, eyes curling into crescents with their smiles.

“I’m Jeno and this is Jaemin. We’re friends with Renjun.” Renjun spluttered, looking between Jaemin and Jeno with wide eyes. He was looking for something to say when Donghyuck beat him to it.

“Friends? Renjun has friends other than me and Mark?” he asked incredulously, making Renjun glare.

“I have friends other than you,” he spat. He sat up straight and steeled his resolve. Boyfriends be damned. He threw his arm around Jeno and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Yes, I do. I’m friends with Jeno and Jaemin,” he stated proudly, smiling at Jeno and then at Jaemin. Donghyuck started laughing, a stupid, high pitched laugh that drove Renjun up the wall. “Shut the fuck up, Donghyuck,” he sneered at the laughing boy, who was hiding his face in Mark’s shoulder. While Donghyuck laughed, Jeno’s arm slipped around Renjun’s waist. He pulled Renjun close to his side, and when he looked up, Jeno had made eye contact with Jaemin, they were staring intensely at each other, seeming to be speaking without words. Jaemin’s eyes flicked to Renjun with a smile and Jeno smiled back, nodding slightly. Renjun looked between the two of them, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“What’s going on?” Renjun asked Jeno quietly, not wanting to alert Donghyuck of his confusion. Jeno looked over and smiled at him, making Renjun’s heart flutter happily.

“Do you want to go out with us tonight? We were just going to go out to a diner and talk, you could come with us, though.” Renjun wanted to disagree—being with two people he liked who were also dating each other didn’t seem like a fun time to Renjun, but Jeno’s and Jaemin’s smiles broke him. He reluctantly nodded and sighed, leaning into Jeno’s touch for the time being. If Jeno was going to return skinship, he would happily take it.

Later that night, Renjun arrive at the diner that Jeno and Jaemin were already inside of. He looked down at his outfit one last time before walking into the restaurant. He’d chosen tight, light, skinny jeans that hugged his legs and a loose, black sweater that hung low on his shoulders, exposing his collarbones. The bell above the door rang as he stepped into the establishment, and he looked over the tables to spot Jaemin’s light hair and Jeno’s dark hair. When he did, he walked over to the two and smiled at them sheepishly.

“H-Hi, guys,” he said softly, sitting down next to Jaemin. The two boys smiled at Renjun and began talking with him. They all spoke about their lives growing up, their lives in school and their friends. Renjun told them about his brother, Sicheng, and his two best friends, and how they met each other. Jeno and Jaemin told Renjun about their two shared friends, Jisung and Chenle, and how they started dating over the flowers the boys bought them. Renjun smiled at that and blushed, saying how he was grateful they liked the flowers. Renjun told them about his love of flowers and his job, and afterwards, Jeno talked about how he loved his three cats, even though he was allergic to them. Jaemin talked about how he loved singing and drawing and Renjun and Jeno listened attentively, stars in their eyes as they stared at the youngest boy. Jeno’s eyes flicked to Renjun, who stared at Jaemin like he held all the answers in the world, and he basically had hearts in his eyes. Jeno smiled secretly to himself and looked back at Jaemin as he ranted happily about how Chenle keeps trying to sing with him and how cute he found it.

“So,” Jeno started, tearing up a biscuit that the waitress brought to the table. “My birthday is on Thursday, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with us and Jisung and Chenle? We’re just going to go to the park and get some ice cream, maybe get some food after. You can bring Mark and Donghyuck if you’d like,” Jeno ends happily, smiling that adorable smile of his. Renjun’s heart beat faster at that smile, and he tried to ignore the way it inadvertently made his palms sweat.

“Are you sure you want the three of us there? I mean we just met…” Renjun trailed off uneasily, but Jaemin wrapped his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders and tugged him closer to his warm body, making Renjun blush deeply.

“We like you guys and Chenle and Jisung have been asking about you since we met you, so it’s only fair our friends meet each other. Plus, the three of us are going to be hanging out a lot, so why not have our friends meet?” Renjun’s eyes fluttered again, calm and a bit sleepy from hearing Jaemin’s soothing voice, he almost missed what Jaemin had said.

“Th-They know about me? Your friends?” Renjun spluttered, looking between the two boys with wide eyes. Jeno and Jaemin both smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Yeah, of course they do!” Jeno said happily. “We told them about you the first day we met,” he said, smiling harder as Jaemin reached over to pinch Renjun’s cheek with a smile. Renjun’s blush somehow deepened and he averted his eyes from the two boys, staring at Jeno’s fingers on the biscuit.

“Oh… Okay…” Renjun said uneasily, wishing that he had more confidence in front of these two boys to say something flirty. He knew it was probably wrong, to flirt with _two_ boys who were both in a relationship with the other, but with the way they treated Renjun, he felt like he was going to combust from the attention. But he just sat there, averting his gaze and blushing heavily.

“Okay you’ll come or okay you guys are weird?” Jeno asked uncertainly, fiddling with the biscuit. Renjun took a deep breath and looked up at the handsome boy, eyes flicking back to Jaemin every so often, and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll come.”

Thursday came faster than expected. The days flew by, as did his classes and the lunches spent with Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin. He still hadn’t met Chenle and Jisung, apparently, they had a different lunch than the other five boys. But, it was Thursday now, and he’d be meeting the boys in a few hours. Mark and Donghyuck were busy making out on Donghyuck’s bed that they didn’t realize Renjun was panicking.

“Guys! This is important! Stop sucking face and pay attention to me,” Renjun whined, looking over at his two friends. Donghyuck lazily kissed Mark’s lips once more before looking over to Renjun with a dazed look in his eyes. Renjun rolled his own eyes and tugged at his shirt. He was wearing ripped, black skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt.

“Does this look good?” he asked the two boys. They both ran their eyes over his outfit and Donghyuck grimaced.

“I hate that shirt, pick something of mine out. Why are you so worried about what you’re wearing? It’s not like you trying to impress Jeno and Jaemin,” Donghyuck said nonchalantly, but Renjun’s eyes widened and his breath hitched, and Donghyuck noticed it. “ _Oh?_ You’re trying to impress one of them? Aren’t they dating?” Donghyuck asked with a smirk on his lips. Mark rolled his eyes and kissed Donghyuck’s cheek over and over. Donghyuck sighed happily and settled in on Mark’s lap.

“Y-Yes, they’re dating, but… I don’t like just one of them…” he trailed off, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he sat up straight in Mark’s lap.

“You—You don’t like _both_ of them, right?” Donghyuck asked incredulously. Renjun laughed nervously and tucked some of his dark, brown hair behind his ear.

“I-It’s not my fault! They’re both so nice and sweet to me, I can’t help but like them,” he muttered childishly, feeling stupid for admitting it. Donghyuck blinked and then smiled brightly at his best friend.

“That’s cool, do you know if they like you, too?” Renjun’s jaw dropped and he stared at his best friend with wide eyes. Jeno and Jaemin? _Liking_ him? He laughed in disbelief and shook his head.

“Of course they don’t like me, neither of them,” he said, still laughing a little bit. Donghyuck sighed, shook his head and turned his attention back to Mark, kissing his on the lips softly and making Renjun cringe.

“Whatever you say. You just met, but they invited you to Jeno’s birthday party, that says ‘we like you,’ better than most things.”

Their day went by happily. When the three boys met the other four, they were introduced to Chenle and Jisung, two blonde boys who were holding hands while the shorter one smiled happily. The taller one gave a short greeting and a small smile to the new boys before turning to the shorter one, Chenle, and whispering in his ear.

They spent the day talking and fooling around in the park and Renjun swore he hadn’t laughed or smiled this much in the longest time. He felt really, truly happy and he wouldn’t have traded this day for the world.

When they got ice cream, Jeno and Jaemin shared their cone with Renjun, who was hesitant at first, but he had warmed up to the two boys enough to share with them. Later, they went to a local McDonald’s and ate their hearts out while laughing and telling stories together. Once, Chenle laughed so hard he fell out of his chair, making Jisung go into a panic. The other boys just laughed happily after making sure he was okay, which he was.

Later, they all ended up at Jeno’s house, watching horror movies. Renjun was squished in between Jeno and Jaemin and he couldn’t pay attention because the two boys he liked were clinging onto him, their faces buried in his neck. Renjun had his arms wrapped around Jeno’s and Jaemin’s waists and his face buried in Jeno’s hair. He jumped, along with all the other boys, when a jump scare appeared on the screen and clung to the boys harder.

They sat like that the whole time, Jeno and Jaemin finding comfort in Renjun’s warmth and arms. After the movie ended, the other boys went home, but Jeno and Jaemin had made him an offer they didn’t make to the other boys.

“So, Jaemin is staying over, would you like to stay, too?” Jeno asked and Renjun seriously considered it but decided against it.

“No, it’s kind of late and we have school tomorrow… I should go home,” Renjun said regretfully, with a grimace on his face. Jeno frowned and Jaemin spoke up.

“You can shower here if you want, and you can wear Jeno’s clothes! Please, stay with us,” he said with a pout. His pout contrasted so much with his deep voice, it made Renjun’s heart flutter happily.

“O-Okay…” he said quietly, snuggling up to Jaemin and smiling at the two boys. They smiled back, Jaemin wrapping his arm around Renjun and Jeno hopping over, dropping down on the couch and snuggling into Renjun’s side.

The boys went to sleep on Jeno’s bed (though, it took a lot of persuasion to get Renjun into bed with the other two) and they slept happily, with Jeno and Jaemin on either side of Renjun. Jeno and Jaemin snuggled into Renjun’s sides, their hands linked together on Renjun’s torso, and Renjun’s arms wrapped around the boy’s waists. Renjun’s face was buried into Jaemin’s neck, and Jeno’s into Renjun’s. The boys fell into a fast sleep, their limbs tangled and breathing calm as they relished in the comfort of the other two boys.

That Saturday, Renjun was working at the flower shop again when Jeno and Jaemin decided to visit him. Renjun smiled brightly and waved and the two boys waved back before walking over to the corner of the store. Renjun stared at them curiously as they talked to each other quietly and picked a bouquet of flowers out of the bucket. Renjun recognized the bouquet at the one he chose for Chenle and Jisung. They walked it over to Renjun and placed it on top of the counter. Renjun looked at them weird, but rang it up anyways. He took the money from Jaemin and put it in the register. He handed the flowers back to Jeno, but Jeno handed it back. Renjun furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the flowers being handed to him.

“What are you doing?” he questioned Jeno, eyes flicking over to Jaemin, who was smiling happily.

“We’re giving you flowers, Renjun. We’re trying to confess to you,” Jaemin said, still smiling brightly. Renjun was baffled, he stared at the boys with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

“Wh-What? What do you m-mean confess?” Renjun asked, laughing nervously. He looked back and forth between the two boys, confused as ever. Jeno sighed and shook the flowers slightly, trying to get Renjun to take them, which he did, albeit hesitantly.

“Jaemin and I like you. A lot. And we think you like us, too. We want to date you, and we’re giving you the flowers to show you that. Love and impatience, right?” Jaemin finished, tilting his head to the side and smiling happily alongside Jeno. Renjun swallowed and grasped the flowers in his hand, looking down at the and feeling his heart swell drastically.

“You two like me?” he asked quietly, getting nods of affirmation from both boys. He blushed heavily and smiled so hard that he thought his cheeks would split. He looked back up and smiled at the two boys he liked.

“Okay. You can date me,” he said dreamily. Jeno’s and Jaemin’s smiles widened and they leaned over the counter, taking turns kissing Renjun on the lips. They ran behind the counter and smothered Renjun in kisses all across his face. Renjun smiled and kissed them back happily, loving the attention he was getting.

Jeno and Jaemin stayed the whole day behind the counter with Renjun, helping him with customers and talking with him about anything and everything. Later, they walked Renjun home, kissing him goodbye and leaving him to dream happily about his two new boyfriends.

**_To: Jeno-ah and Injunnie  
From: Nana_ **

**_I love you losers, goodnight and sleep well <3 _ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this! this was cross posted on aff and you can find that here (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1342816/la-la-love-renmin-chensung-markhyuck-nct-nctdream-nomin-noren-norenmin-nct2018)


End file.
